


love is like water

by andrewslodge



Series: varchie cookie week! [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Lake Michigan, Pool Sex, Smut, Smut Shot, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: Based on the incredible Lake Michigan, Archie and Veronica can’t keep their hands to themselves at Cheryl’s pool party.a drabble for Vik <3
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie cookie week! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	love is like water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/gifts).



> Hi! This is my last fic for the Varchie cookie week, and it’s dedicated to Vik (andsmile). I hope you like it! Love you <3

It takes some convincing for his mom to let him go to Cheryl’s party. After apparently talking back to her with an attitude about something he can’t remember, Mary is hesitant to let her son leave the loft for the night. 

But with some kind words and a smile, Archie succeeds. 

He quickly sends a text to Veronica, letting her know that he’ll pick her up at five before getting ready. Archie pulls a plain-white tee over his head, the material fitting nicely against his toned body. He decides on a pair of royal-blue swim shorts, knowing how much Veronica likes him in the color. He doesn’t bother putting socks on, knowing he’ll probably be spending most of the time in the pool.

Archie knows Veronica will probably question his decision, complaining about how much his shoes smell when he doesn’t wear socks. He can’t help but _giggle_ to himself, imagining the way she’ll say it to him with a crease between her eyebrows. 

When his phone reads _three-thirty,_ Archie grabs a pair of black low-top chucks and squeezes them on before he enters the living space to say goodbye to his mom and Jeff. 

“Archie, your mom wants you back by eight.” Jeff smiles. Archie sighs.

“Eight? But it’s Friday!” Archie doesn’t mean to raise his voice towards Jeff even a little bit, but he finds it unfair that he has to be home so early. 

“Archibald!” Mary scolds as she walks into the living room. Archie sighs again and he knows he shouldn’t argue with his mom and push her buttons. He’s lucky he gets to go in the first place. “You’ve got homework to do tomorrow, so home by eight.” 

“Veronica and I had plans.” He tries to explain, but Mary gives him a stern look before repeating herself. “Fine.” He mumbles, accepting defeat before grabbing his keys and saying his goodbyes. 

He leaves the loft with plenty of time, knowing if the traffic is bad, it will take him at least forty minutes to get to Veronica. Fortunately, it only takes him twenty. When Archie pulls up, Veronica is waiting for him on the sidewalk, dressed in a retro style, red-polka-dot swimsuit, with a maroon cover-up hanging off her shoulders. 

“Is Betty coming? You’re gonna need a ride home.” Archie interrogates as Veronica climbs into the car. He realises after he’s said it he probably came across as abrupt, and Veronica’s face confirms exactly that. 

“Nice to see you, too?” Veronica replies, an eyebrow raised. Archie looks her in the eyes this time, and it doesn’t take Veronica long to know there’s something wrong. “What’s the matter?” 

Archie sighs. “I know we had plans tonight, _really fucking good plans_ , but Mom wants me home by eight.” Veronica doesn’t reply straight away, instead she gives him a sad smile before she places her hand over his where it’s laying on the gear stick. 

“We can make new plans, Archiekins.” Veronica chuckles. They’re not far off Cheryl’s place, thanks to traffic, and Archie can’t lie, just being in Veronica’s presence boosts his mood. 

He figures he should just get over the ruined plans, and enjoy the time he _does_ have with his girlfriend. 

“You look really hot, by the way.” 

  
  
  
  


They arrive at Cheryl’s in good timing. There’s already cars packed into the driveway, people all around. Archie isn’t surprised, Cheryl’s parties _always_ end up being crazy. He manages to park the car in a spot that’s not too far from the house, and he really hopes nobody blocks him in. 

Archie gets out of the car first, walking over to the passenger side to open the door for Veronica. When she climbs out, Archie pulls her into an unexpected hug. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his head in her neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Archie mumbles into her neck and the sweet smell of her sunblock fills his nose. “Let’s go and have a good time.” 

When he pulls away, Veronica grabs the back of his head and brings his lips to hers. Archie doesn’t know how long they kiss for, but he doesn’t want to stop, enjoying the taste of her mouth on his. 

“Don’t ever apologise for your feelings, Archiekins.” Archie responds by placing a light kiss on her forehead, one of his ways of letting her know that he loves her. 

  
  
  
  


Archie finds himself away from Veronica for a lot of the party. He sees her around a few times, and now, sitting alone, he’s watching her swim around the pool with her friends. He’s content to just sit there, watching her laugh at something Cheryl said. 

Before he knows what’s happening, Veronica swims up to the side of the pool and splashes his with water. “Get in here, Lover.” She giggles from the surface. Archie smiles and stands up. He notices that her friends swim away, some of them moving towards the further end of the pool, and others getting out. Archie doesn’t bother to find some steps, instead he sits on the side of the pool and lowers himself into the water. 

Veronica wastes no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, making it easier for her to pull him into her with her legs. “Hmm.” Archie sighs as her lips _finally_ touch his. 

They kiss for a while, just floating around the water, not caring about anybody around them. 

“Fight!” A voice that Archie recognises as Steve’s, shouts out. By this point, Archie is pressing Veronica up against the pool’s wall, his hips between her legs. 

A swarm of teenagers rush towards the back of the house, leaving Archie and Veronica alone in the pool. 

“Should we go and see what’s happening?” Archie whispers into her ear. Veronica rests her head on his shoulder, her legs still gripping his waist tightly. Really, he doesn’t want them to leave the position they're in, but he also thinks that it may be a good idea before they start something they _can’t_ stop. 

“Do you want to?” Veronica purrs, and it goes straight to Archie’s dick. 

He doesn’t reply, but instead he crashes his lips back to hers, this time his tongue entering her mouth. Archie can feel himself getting hard, and he’s sure _she_ can feel it too. 

Archie knows they should stop, but when she drags his right hand to her covered core, he can’t help but groan. He can feel _her_ wetness soaking through the fabric of her bikini. 

He finds her clit straight away, putting just enough pressure for her to move her head back, a moan leaving her lips. “Babe, shhh.” Archie speaks. 

If they’re going to do _this,_ She's really needs to stay quiet so they don’t draw any attention. 

Archie swaps his index finger for his thumb, touching her in the way he knows she loves. He can _really_ feel how turned on she is and he can’t help but run his free digits along her entrance. 

There’s only a handful of people around, and fortunately, none of them are close enough to know what’s happening. To them, it looks like the couple are just simply making out. 

He’s holding her against the wall with his hips, something that he’s finding harder to do while he begins to thrust his fingers inside of her. Veronica rests her forehead on his shoulder, her teeth pressing against his skin to stop any sounds.

By now, he knows the right spots to make her squirm, the right spots that make her come undone harder and stronger every time. 

This alone, is enough to get Archie _there_.

Voices begin to approach Archie and Veronica, and both of them know that it’s now or never. “Come on, Ronnie.” He mumbles, his fingers moving faster against her. 

Veronica comes with her teeth deliciously biting into his salty skin, her hands gripping his red locks, and her legs spread the best she can. Archie manages to keep himself together, not wanting to embarrass himself when he has to get out of the pool. He can’t think of anything worse than people seeing exactly how _excited_ he got by the front of his shorts. 

“We should move,” He _giggles_ , an impressed grin across his face. 

“I don’t think I can walk, Archiekins.” She chuckles. “And I think _you_ need to take a moment.” 

She buries her face in his shoulder as she laughs at him, and Archie can’t help but join in, her giddiness contagious. 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
